If Robin was a demigod
by Akira Kudo
Summary: Percy, Annabeth and Grover are sent to retrieve an extra strong demigod...in GOTHAM CITY! T cause I'm paranoid and there are some swears...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own percy Jackson or nanananananana BATMAN~! AND ALSO IMPORTANT! THIS TAKES PLACE BEFORE THE LOST HERO WHEN GROVER ACTUALLY WAS AROUND

"Seriously, whose idea was it to send the monster magnet to rescue an innocent kid." Annabeth grumbled.

"Shut up!" Percy replied. Gotham city had been nice in the day, Annabeth, Percy and Grover had even spent the day sightseeing-er-scouting. But now that it was dark...Strangely at exactly eight o'clock most of the stores locked and bolted their doors. Even most clubs and bars had closed by nine. And the houses, please! They were like Fort Knox version two. Grover nervously chattered his teeth which really got on Percy's nerves. "Grover will you stop doing that!" He finally snapped.

"So-sorry! It's just that I smell an incredible m-monster s-scent. It's like the d-drakon, hydra, ch-ch-chimera and medusa mixed with anti-ti-se-septic." He stuttered. Annabeth did her trademark eye roll.

"Oh come on Grover, it can't be that bad. We haven't run into a monster all day and that's saying a lot since we have the great lord of monster attracting sushi right here." Annabeth stated.

"Yeah...wait, HEY! Whose a sushi?" Percy argued finally catching on.

"Who else seaweed brain?" Annabeth smirked sarcastically. As they bickered Grover smelled the monster getting closer and closer.

"Uh, guy," he said tugging on Percy's coat.

"Just a sec Grover," he said busily think of a way to come up with a good comeback.

"Guys," Grover tried again tapping Annabeth on the shoulder. Annabeth promptly ignored him.

"Guys!"Grover shouted. "What?!" They both yelled back.

"Something is watching us!" He yelped in defense.

"Juvenile delinquents? Are you new in town?" Came a cocky voice from the shadows.

"Robin," warned a more mature voice. Just then Percy and Annabeth's battle instincts kicked in. Percy summoned riptide and Annabeth went into a battle stance.

"Grover are they monsters?" Percy asked. Grover sniffed the air.

"No, but one of them is a demigod and his scent is really strong" he replied. The group relaxed and put away their weapons. Percy awkwardly scratched the back of his head. "Uh, how do I say this...we come in peace?"

The strange kids put away their weapons. The kid with the black hair and sea green eyes somehow turned his sword into a pen. "Uh, how do I say this...we come in peace?" He said.

Robin turned and signaled batman.

"What should I do?" He signaled.

"Let's hear them out." Batman replied.

"So what are you doing in Gotham, if your from around here you'll know the dangers of Gotham at night," Robin stated.

"We're looking for a half blood," the green eyed kid replied. The blonde girl elbowed him.

"Great job, seaweed brain." She hissed sarcastically.

"Well Einstein if YOU have a better plan let's hear it," the kid argued back.

"Just watch me," she snapped. "Ahem, nice to meet you I'm Annabeth, that's Grover in the corner chewing on a can, and this idiot is Percy, but feel free to call him stupid, seaweed brain, kelp head, brat..."

"Just Percy will do " Percy interrupted. Robin wasn't sure if to step into the light or not but he could surely take them on if things got ugly. So he stepped into the light and said.

"Hi, I'm Robin, this is..."

"Batman! THE BATMAN!?" Grover gushed. "It's an honor to meet you sir," he said shaking batman's hand. Batman seemed mildly annoyed.

"Thank you, now can we get back to business." Batman stated flatly.

"Right, sir your right, we're from camp half blood..." Grover rambled.

The girl called Annabeth pushed him out of the way, "Ignore him, pleased to meet you, Mr. Wayne, Richard." She said extending a hand.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own batman cause if I claimed I did I would be hunted down and silenced by the fangirl-dom so yeaaaaah~

Review please

* * *

Robin jumped back, how did she know who he was. Batman did a better job of hiding his emotions.

"I'm sorry you must be mistaken," Batman stated calmly.

Annabeth smiled and snapped opened a tiny laptop.

"Since Grover was such a dweeb about Batman I really wanted to know his true identity." She explained. "I also know that Superman is Clark Kent, and.."

"I think that's enough," Batman said clasping a hand on her mouth. "Follow me." Annabeth flashed a smirk at Percy and Percy groaned. He was never going to hear the end of this.

"Get in." Batman said pulling up his bat mobile with a mobile car key.

Grover let out a squeal and called shot gun, Annabeth wearily got into the cramped back seat.

"Here, you can ride with me." Robin said tossing Percy a helmet.

"Thanks, Richard," Percy said.

Robin cringed. "Uh, can you just call me Robin, or Dick is fine," he suggested.

"You want me to call you...uh...Dick?" Percy said awkwardly

"Oh shut up," Robin said starting the engine.

"Whatever you say...Dick." Robin could almost feel the boy's grin.

"Hang on tight, or I might 'accidentally' throw you off." He hissed.

Percy gulped at the hint of menace in Robin's voice. "Okaaaaay~" percy yelped, because at the right moment Robin stepped hard on the accelerator cutting him off. "Aaah~you're going too fast!" Percy screeched.

"Stop being such a baby," Robin yelled back over the noise of the engine. He decided to take a short cut and lurched through a particularly bumpy road.

When they finally stopped inside the batcave. Percy had fallen silent and Robin half wondered if he had fainted. Also to his satisfaction he noticed that he had beat Bats to the cave. Yes! Fist pump.

"Uh, we're here," Robin said to Percy. "You ok?"

"T-That-" Percy stuttered.

"Was the most traumatizing experience of your life?" Robin guessed. Percy mutely shook his head. Then screamed-er-yelled.

"WAS THE AWESOMEST MOMENT OF MY LIFE!" Percy screeched, asking off his helmet . "Normally I hate flying cause Zeu-I mean my fear of heights would uh, ruin the moment but that was awesome, can we do it again?"

At this point Robin burst out laughing and started rolling around on the floor. "Your hair, hahahahaha oh that is priceless!" Robin cackled.

Percy felt his head and found it sticking up in all sorts of different places. "Ok do I really look like Thalia on a bad hair day or just feel like one?" The boy grumbled.

"Whose Thalia?"

"Oh never mind." Percy said pushing his hair down. "Stupid static electricity."

* * *

Well here's another chapter...and I havent updated in a really long time~ I'm sorry! But please review~~! Thank you for reading.

Akira


End file.
